The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lavandula Angustifolia Mill. known by the varietal name ‘Lavang 200’. The new variety is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Austria. The purpose of the breeding program was to develop new propagated generative cultivars. The new variety is the result of a cross of ‘Munstead’ (female parent) with pollen of unknown and different Lavandula varieties. The new variety is similar to its parent in flower height, but it has a deeper blue flower color. Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar in Austria by cuttings has shown that the unique features of the new variety are stable and reproduced true to type in successive propagations by asexual reproduction.